Sung From the Heart
by Bandit's Girl
Summary: Troyella songfic, sortof sequel to Theme Songs. We know that they got back together, but how? My take on it.


**This is (sort of) the sequel to Theme Songs. Troyella, obviously. Occurs during HSM2 between the end of Everyday and when everybody ends up on the hill with the lanterns. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own HSM2. I don't know why, but they won't let me buy it for a quarter. I also don't own _She Is_, the Fray does; _Heal Over_, KT Tunstall owns that; and Relient K owns _Who I Am Hates Who I've Been._**

**Edit: Sorry that I removed it and then put it back up...my computer decided that it didn't like the entire song _Who I Am Hates Who I've Been_ and extremely randomly removed part of it. It's still slightly messed up, but I'm too tired to mess with it more. So sorry if it's hard to read...dumb computer!**

* * *

I was amazed that she was even there, let alone singing with me. I'd be afraid that, even though I tried, she might never talk to me again. 

_Do not get me wrong I cannot wait for you to come home  
For now you're not here and I'm not there, it's like we're on our own  
To figure it out, consider how to find a place to stand  
Instead of walking away and instead of nowhere to land_

I want to fix things, but I'm not sure how exactly. That's why I'm sitting here on the piano bench, hoping that something will hit me. I've never been much of an idea person.

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed_

I should just talk to her. You know, just say I'm sorry and hope I'll be forgiven. But I up really messed up this time and I don't know if just saying it will be enough.

Music was how we met, how we came connected. Maybe that's how I can apologize. But we already sang Everyday (definitely one of Kelsi's best pieces), and I don't know what else I can do. I don't think she wrote a song for this.

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed_

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed_

_This is going to bring me to my knees  
I just want to hold you close to me_

I think I'm going to pick something else…someone else's song, and sing that to her. I know, it's cheesy. I have to fix this. Gabriella is everything to me and I need her to know.

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed_

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted_

_She is everything I want that I never knew I needed_

_She is everything (I needed)  
She is everything_

_

* * *

__It isn't very difficult to see why  
You are the way you are  
Doesn't take a genius to realize  
That sometimes life is hard_

I can't believe I just did that. I let Taylor convince me that I just had to sing with him because he changed. How do I know that? I can't tell just from that one song. When he's changed before, it's been so hard to see it.

Maybe I'm being harsh, too quick to judge…What am I thinking?!? I'm too forgiving. Every time he messes up, I forgive him blindly. The one time I understand everything and take action to save myself from the pain, I end up moving back towards square one. What is wrong with me?

_And I don't wanna hear you tell yourself  
That these feelings are in the past  
You know it doesn't mean they're off the shelf  
Because pain's built to last  
Everybody sails alone  
But we can travel side by side  
Even if you fail  
You know that no one really minds_

I can't help it. I love Troy, that's why I keep forgiving him like this. It's just… he's a boy. And as such, he's stupid by nature. I guess, even though I ended it, I didn't… don't… want it to. But he really hurt me this time. He's going to have to work hard to make that up.

_Come over here lady  
Let me wipe your tears away  
Come a little nearer baby  
Cuz you'll heal over  
Heal over  
Heal over someday_

_Don't hold on but don't let go  
I know it's so hard  
You've got to try to trust yourself  
I know it's so hard, so hard_

I want to give him another chance. If he can make me know that he's really and truly sorry and he really has changed, I'll forgive him, I suppose. But I don't want this to happen to me again. I'll just have to remember that I can't trust him like I thought I could.

_Come over here lady  
Let me wipe your tears away  
Come a little nearer baby  
Cuz you'll heal over  
Heal over  
Heal over someday_

_Heal over_

* * *

Gabriella was standing on the bridge that she had broken up with Troy on. She wasn't sure why she had ended up there; her feet had a mind of their own when her mind was wandering. She leaned on the railing and stared at the water below. 

Footsteps drew her attention from her thoughtful reflection. They belonged to the person she both wanted to see and didn't want to see, at the same time.

"Hey," Troy said quietly, walking over the bridge towards her

"Hey." Her voice was barely above a whisper. He stopped next to her and leaned casually on the railing.

"I'm really, really, REALLY sorry. I'm not going to try to blame anyone else because I know this was all my fault." Gabriella turned back to the water. She sighed deeply, staring at their reflections.

"I know it's not enough for me to just say it. I really mean it and I want you to know that." She blinked and crinkled her eyebrows in thought. Was he psychic or did he really want her forgiveness? She turned to face him and saw that he had pulled out his MP3 player. Troy handed her one earbud with a tiny, nervous smile. She sighed and took it, putting it in her ear. He had the other one in his ear.

The instrumental music started and Troy began to sing the song to her, matching the music exactly.

_I watched the proverbial sunrise_

_Coming up over the Pacific and _

_You might think I'm losing my mind_

_But I will shy away from the specifics_

_This is no place to try and live my life._

_Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it.  
See that line. Well I never should have crossed it.  
Stop right there. Well I never should have said  
That it's the very moment that  
I wish that I could take back._

Gabriella's face remained expressionless but not because she wasn't feeling his heartfelt apology. Half of her wanted to scream at him about how he had hurt and how she couldn't believe he wanted her to forgive him. The other half, wanted to just shut him up right now by kissing him and letting him know that he had been forgiven.

Troy went on singing, watching her face and letting his show his deep sorrow and hopefulness that she'd forgive him.

_I'm sorry for the person I became_

_I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change_

_I'm ready to try to never become that way again _

_'Cause who I am hates who I've been _

_Who I am hates who I've been _

_I talk to absolutely no one.  
Couldn't keep to myself enough.  
And the things bottled inside have finally begun  
To create so much pressure that I'll soon blow up._

_I heard the reverberating footsteps  
Synching up to the beating of my heart,  
And I was positive that unless I got myself together,  
I would watch me fall apart._

_And I can't let that happen again  
'cause then you'll see my heart  
In the saddest state it's ever been._

_Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it.  
See that line. I never should have crossed it.  
Stop right there. I never should have said  
That it's the very moment that  
I wish that I could take back. _

_Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it.  
See that line. Well I never should have crossed it.  
Stop right there. Well I never should have said  
That it's the very moment that  
I wish that I could take back._

_I'm sorry for the person I became.  
I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change.  
I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again  
'cause who I am hates who I've been.  
Who I am hates who I've been._

_Who I am hates who I've been_

Here he paused the music, making Gabriella jump a bit. She was vaguely aware of the smile on her face and the knowledge that he had been forgiven several verses ago. Troy took a deep breath and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Do I get a second chance?" His eyes pleaded for her to say yes. "Because I can't go on unless you say yes." It would seem like he was talking entirely about the song, but he knew that he needed her in his life. She read between the lines and nodded. Troy grinned, relieved. He wrapped an arm around her and finished singing the song.

_And who I am will take the second chance you gave me.  
Who I am hates who I've been  
'cause who I've been only ever made me..._

So sorry for the person I became.  
So sorry that it took so long for me to change.  
I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again  
'cause who I am hates who I've been.  
Who I am hates who I've been. 

When he finished, Troy carefully took the earbud back from Gabriella and put the MP3 back in his pocket. As soon as he was done, she wrapped her other arm around him. He sighed and looked down at her, his face extremely serious.

"I am really sorry."

"And I forgive you. Let's move on, okay?"

"Of course." He leaned down and kissed her quickly. It would have been longer, but in keeping with many of their past kisses…Troy's cell phone vibrated in his pocket as Chad texted him. The message said that he and Gabriella had better get their butts back to the main building.

Troy grinned sheepishly as he quickly texted him back, saying that they were on their way. Gabriella rolled her eyes and leaned on him as they walked back.

"That is why my cell phone is silent during heartfelt apologies."

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? I'd love to know! Reviews are much appreciated, so review por favor!**


End file.
